


Not An Egg-cellent Situation

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Eggpreg, Greyback aliens, Mind Break, Other, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Season 2 Episode 1, shiro gets fucked by the creatures from s2ep1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15936794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Shiro was waiting for Keith to come and save him from the creatures that had separated him from the Black Lion. They looked vicious and ready to devour him.Little did he know that eating him wasn't part of their plans.[Happens during Season 2, Episode 1]





	Not An Egg-cellent Situation

**Author's Note:**

> this piece was requested by neuro! thank you so much for commissioning me, love. together, we came with the name for the creatures in the second season. they're called greybacks now. :3c
> 
> check them out on either [twitter](https://twitter.com/neurotenical) or [tumblr](https://neurotenical.tumblr.com/)!

He felt like he was running out of oxygen. He felt like he was suffering from claustrophobia. There was no way he would leave the safety of the cave, though.

Just on the outside of it were strange lizard-like creatures with tusks. They had advanced on him when he left the safety of the Black Lon. Shiro had tried to avoid them, but he was quickly cornered. It was only sheer luck that he managed to find the cave he was squatting in. The creatures trapped him, though, causing a cave-in the moment he flew in.

There was no escape.

Through his helmet, Shiro could hear Keith talking. It helped to calm him, even as his heart raced when he thought his best friend might have injured himself. The slight heart attack was better than whatever the creatures would do to him. In a brief bout of boredom, Shiro dubbed them Greybacks. It kept him focused and helped him to worry less. He was sure that Keith would save him in time.

And then they started digging.

Shiro licked his lips and tried to push himself further into the cave. There was nowhere for him to go. The Greybacks continued to dig, reaching in with their large claws to move aside ground and rock.

“Keith…” Shiro whispered. “Are you almost here…?”

_“Almost, Shiro—just hold on a little longer!”_

He wasn’t sure that he would be able to do that. Shiro couldn’t control these creatures and the hole was getting bigger and bigger. Fear filled him, and his armor flashed a warning on his helmet that his heart was racing faster than normal. He wished he could shout at it to shut up.

Sharp teeth dug into his ankle and dragged him out of the cave. Shiro screamed as he was flung out of it, landing hard on his side. The Greybacks surrounded him, snarling and baring their teeth at him. He sat up and readied himself to attack them if he needed to—even if he wasn’t sure how he was going to survive four of them. They were on all sides of him, each one advancing a little closer. It was hard for Shiro to keep an eye on all of them. When he focused on one or two, the others would advance on him.

He figured this must be what mice feel when they’re cornered by a cat.

_“Shiro! Are you there? I’m almost to your position!”_

It was a little too late for that and Shiro didn’t get a chance to tell Keith so.

A Greyback smacked him aside with its tail, tossing Shiro across by a few meters. He was much closer to two of them, feeling their hot breath on his neck. His helmet had fallen aside and was well out of reach. Their breath on his face was too much. He tried to turn his head away, but it hardly made any difference.

“Ugh… gross…” Shiro muttered as a slimy tongue ran across his face.

It was a wonder that they hadn’t devoured him yet. They sniffed around his body, nudging him with their noses. Shiro feared that they would pierce him with their tusks. Perhaps they were only waiting for him to lower his defenses so that they could tear him into pieces. He hoped that it would at least happen quickly. Until then, Shiro remained still and waited to see what they would do next.

One of them huffed something and snarled at the others. Shiro figured it was their way of communicating with each other. They started to seem like regular animals from Earth with how they spoke. It didn’t lower his fear any bit and Shiro’s body was still tense. If he could only have their guard lowered for a moment so that he could escape. He could bolt back to the Black Lion and be safe.

A large paw slapped against his stomach to pin him in place.

Shiro bit his tongue to muffle his pained cry. However, a shriek left him as a muzzle ran against his crotch, spreading his legs. He lifted his head and looked down at the Greyback there. It looked intrigued by whatever Shiro had in his pants. The curve of its horns was pressed against his thighs, keeping him from closing them.

“W-wait—" Shiro muttered. He hips bucked as sharp teeth dug into the stretch of his suit and ripped it apart. “Wait!”

The creature's tongue ran along his boxers, soaking the fabric until they were completely wet. Shiro gasped and tried to scoot away from the wandering tongue. A growl reached his ears and the pressure on his stomach kept him still.

This wasn’t happening. He continued to tell himself that it wasn’t happening at all. But the reality was staring right at him.

A tiny gasp left him as the tongue slipped beneath his boxers and touched his cock. Shiro let out a lewd sound at the sensation. It was better than any other tongue that had been on him before. This tongue was more agile and was able to wrap around him completely. He almost felt shameful that he was enjoying it. His cock was starting to stir, hardening far too quickly.

Shiro whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut. He found himself rolling his hips into the touch. His bottom lip was pulled between his teeth to keep him as quiet as possible. He didn’t want to believe that he was truly enjoying what was happening to him. The creatures seemed please by Shiro’s responses. They seemed to purr the more he squirmed and the tongue against him worked even more eagerly.

 _“Fuck…”_ Shiro whimpered. “This is so… _wrong…”_

But it felt so good.

Teeth tore his boxers off his body. Now Shiro was completely exposed.

The tongue swirled around the tip of his cock and Shiro bucked his hips into the appendage. The other Greybacks stepped closer to sniff around at his body. Their tongues darted out to slather parts of his face and neck. Even though their tongues were sticky, Shiro found himself starting to enjoy it. He briefly wondered if their saliva held some sort of aphrodisiac property. That thought was pushed away when the tongue licked up his cock.

Shiro spread his legs even wider to give the Greyback more space. It pulled away from his cock, though. He whimpered and wished he could will it to lick him. Instead, the creatures nudged them him until he was on his stomach. A tusk hooked through his belt and hoisted Shiro up until he was on his knees.

He shuddered from how exposed he was to them all.

He was far past the point of embarrassment, though.

The tongue returned, this time moving up the crack of his ass. Shiro shoved his fist into his mouth as the tongue moved over his hole. It explored the ring of muscles, pressing the tip in only slightly. The Greyback was slow in its exploration—it was intrigued and seemed to enjoy the way that Shiro cried out from what it was doing. Shiro opened his eyes to see the other Greybacks walking around behind him to view what was happening.

“Please…” Shiro whimpered, spreading his legs. “Give me more…”

It seemed that the leader of the creatures understood that.

A Greyback mounted him, its large paws on either side of Shiro’s head. Its breath was hot on the back of his neck. Something large was pressed against his ass and he shuddered. It wasn’t like any dick he had ever felt before. This was slick, and it wiggled around—Shiro wasn’t sure if he should be worried or not about it.

The dick pressed against his rim, daring to push in just slightly.

“N-no! Wait a minute—!”

Shiro let out a lewd sound as the cock penetrated him. He thought it would be a struggle to take it, but he was wrong. The cock slipped easily into his body, splitting him wide open. It was such a surprise to Shiro. His body clenched as the appendage slipped further and further into him—he felt like he was being stuffed full.

There didn’t seem to be an end to the dick that was slipping inside him. When it finally stopped, Shiro released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding in. He shook as the dick twisted and squirmed in his ass, curling against a sensitive spot. Shiro pressed his cheek against the ground. Looking up at the creatures behind him, they all stared back at him. It seemed that they would all get a chance to fill him up.

It was startling for Shiro to realize he couldn’t wait.

The Greyback pressed its muzzle against the back of Shiro’s neck. Its hips rolled slowly against his own, the appendage in his ass twisting around. Shiro spread his legs wider, hoping that it would go even deeper. He couldn’t compare the feeling to anything else. There were others that he had screwed with before, but this was different. No cock had ever felt like this before.

Shiro whimpered as the Greyback thrust harder into him. It felt so fucking _good_ to be fucked so relentlessly like this. His legs twitched the more he could feel himself tipping over the edge.

And then he started to feel something just outside of his hole.

It pulled him out of his pleasurable thoughts and he could feel himself tightening. Shiro looked down between his legs, but he couldn’t see anything. All he saw was his cock leaking onto the ground. But the pressure pushed further, stretching his rim. It seemed to push deeper and deeper into his body, heading towards the tip of the Greybacks cock.

A memory of when he was a teenager watching hentai came to him. It was a video of a creature impregnating a girl n. At the end of it, she was stuffed full of eggs from one creature.

 _That_ was happening to him right now.

Shiro panicked, squirming beneath the Greyback. “N-no! Get it out…!”

The Greyback growled and pressed its muzzle harder against Shiro’s neck, pinning him in place. He tried pushing it away, but it was no use. The cock inside him was still pumping an egg into him, stretching him even more and filling him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as the egg settled in his stomach.

It wouldn’t be alone. The Greyback pumped two more eggs into him, one larger than the others. Drool fell from Shiro’s mouth. His cock twitched as he cummed onto the ground. It was such an earth-shattering orgasm. When was the last time he felt so good?

The Greyback pulled away from him, its cock slipping out with a pop. Slick dripped out of Shiro’s hole, falling to the ground in a puddle. Shiro reached back and teased at his hole. His fingers could easily slip inside himself, curling his fingers. He tried to get a little deeper as if he was trying to get the eggs out of him.

There was no point, though. They were deep inside of him and he wouldn’t be able to reach them.

Another Greyback mounted him, its cock already slipping into him.

“Wait, please don’t…!” Shiro whimpered.

His pleas wouldn’t be heard, and he doubted that they could understand him. The cock slipped further into his body until he could feel it jostling the other eggs around. Shiro still found pleasure in the way the cock was splitting his body open. His eyes would roll to the back of his head with how good he felt. Even though he felt the eggs moving around in his stomach, he still loved the feeling.

Shiro moved his hand to his stomach and felt the eggs inside him. Something paternal shook loose in his chest.

They were stuffing him full of their children. He couldn’t be sure when they would hatch and drop from him, but they would be there. He would be a _father;_ these creatures would rely on him to take care of them. Shiro couldn’t wait for the day that he would see his little ones flitter around him so that they could lavish him with attention and vice versa. The Paladins would just need to find a way to go on without their Black Paladin for a while.

Shiro whimpered as the Greyback roared in his ear. Its appendage twitched as it deposited eggs within him. These eggs were smaller than the other and they easily stretched him with no pain, settling along with their siblings. He briefly wondered if the first Greyback that mounted him was considered the alpha in their pact.

The Greyback whined low in its throat, thrusting against Shiro until its cock was completely in him. Shiro felt as if he could taste it in the back of his mouth. It shifted all the eggs inside him and he placed a hand to his stomach. He hoped that they were alright, crammed together with a dick in their way. If the Greybacks could understand him better, Shiro would have told them to be more careful with his children.

A pathetic whine left him as the Greyback pulled away. Fluids poured out of him, trailing after the dick that exited his body. Shiro’s panicked, paternal mind immediately plugged up his hole. The hatchlings would most likely need as much of the fluid as possible to grow big and strong when they hatched. He wanted to store as much of it as he could until he was fucked again.

Shiro didn’t need to wait for long.

Another Greyback nudged its way forward, more eager than the other two he had fucked. He figured it must be young since it fumbled around with where to aim its dick. It whimpered a few times, aiming and failing to push its dick into Shiro.

Shiro eventually took pity on the creature and reached behind him, helping the Greyback to push its dick in. Its dick was much smaller than the other two, but it still stretched him out wonderfully. He wiggled his hips, hoping to get the slithering appendage even deeper into his body. The Greyback snarled and nipped at Shiro’s back, ordering him to remain still.

That was hard when Shiro felt so _good._

He thrust back against the younger Greyback, wanting to feel the full force of its thrust. His eyes rolled to the back of his head at how good it felt to feel the eggs inside him jostling around. Shiro placed a hand on his stomach and cooed to them softly, telling them that they would be okay. Soon, they would feel less lonely because more of their siblings would join them inside him. He wanted them to grow up big and strong like the ones breeding him were.

His children would be wonderful.

The younger Greyback whimpered as it deposited its eggs into Shiro. Unlike the other two, there were more eggs, but they were much smaller. He lost count of how many eggs were pushed into him after three. It had to be around six or seven. With each egg that went into him, his stomach grew and grew.

Shiro whimpered as the cock slipped out of him. Slick poured from his stretched hole, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. He was becoming a slick mess; a slick and beautiful mess for the creatures to enjoy.

They all took turns breeding Shiro. The alpha of the group even fucked him a few more times, but no other eggs were deposited into him. He had lost count of how many times they had come around to push their cocks into his body. His stomach was distended and, when he ran a hand over the bulge, he could feel the lumps of them. Ten maybe twenty eggs were in him. Shiro felt a swell of pride rise from his chest and lodge in his throat.

Beautiful… It was simply beautiful, and his children would be beautiful.

The Greybacks all hovered around him, purring and nudging at him with their tusks. Shiro rolled over onto his side and spread out like a starfish. He could feel their slick liquid leaving his hole in rivers. It wasn’t long before he was in a puddle of it, his ass and thighs feeling stickier than before. It didn’t matter to him, though.

Shiro ran a hand over his stomach and cooed softly to the eggs inside him. He would keep them safe. As long as they were with him, they would always be safe.

A lion roared and the ground shook.

He was only half aware of the Black Lion and Keith coming to his “rescue.” Shiro’s eyes were hardly open as he saw them fighting back the fellow parents of his future children. The Greybacks fled and Shiro reached out to them. A tiny whimper escaped him as they left him behind. In just the short amount of time he spent with them, he found that he was emotionally attached to them all.

“Shiro!” Keith jumped out of the Black Lion and ran to his long-time friend. He cradled Shiro in his arms. “Shiro, are you okay? What did they do to you?”

He wasn’t looking at Keith—he continued to stare off at where the Greybacks had disappeared to. Shiro was alone without anyone else to help him raise his young. He raised a hand and ran it over his stomach, the eggs shifting beneath his touch.

“It’s okay, babies…” Shiro muttered.

“Who are you talking to?” Keith asked quietly. It seemed that the truth was almost too much to take. He stared down at Shiro’s distended stomach, licking his lips. His hand moved to rest in a spot beneath Shiro’s, feeling the individual lumps that were there. “Oh God… Shiro…”

Shiro finally looked up. He smiled at Keith, rubbing his stomach even more. “It’s okay, Keith… I’m going to take good care of them…”

**Author's Note:**

> if you guys didn't think about shiro fucking those creatures, then you're a damn liar. or maybe you're just lying to yourself. either way, i hope you enjoyed it! ♥
> 
> [twitter? i got it!](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3/) [tumblr? hell yeah.](https://perversionsao3.tumblr.com/) [.](curiouscat?)


End file.
